


Back on Earth !

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: Post Ragnarok. The Revengers ( ! ) are back on Earth... Not post-credits compliant . Series of drabbles.





	1. Jealousy.

"This woman...she's really incredible !" Darcy shouts enthusiastically. "She drinks like a fish !"  
"How many bottles did she drink last night ? " Jane asks in a disapproving tone. " Three ? Four ?"  
"Five ! And yet she won Thor in their arm - wrestling contest !" Darcy marvels.  
Jane shrugs, irritated.

"Did you notice the way he was looking at her ?" Darcy adds in a conspiracy tone. "Do you think there's something between them ?"  
"I don't give a damn !" Jane snaps.  
"Hey, no offense boss ! keep calm ! I wasn't talking about your ex boyfriend, but about Loki..."

Jane glares at her, mumbling something inaudible.  
Darcy blinks in surprise.  
What the hell is that ?


	2. The library.

« I’m so happy and relieved that people are saved, but … » A tear falls slowly down her cheek, « I can’t help thinking of the library. »  
Thor looks at her, bewildered.  
“The library ?”  
Jane nods solemnly.  
“When a library is obliterated, it’s a horrible tragedy. Like the Ancient Library of Alexandria.”  
Thor shrugs.  
“Who cares ?”

Jane jumps on her feet.  
“Everybody should care ! Books pass on their knowledge to us”, she explains in a passionate tone. “Since all the books of Asgard’s library are now reduced to ashes, someone should share what he has read.”  
Thor makes a face.  
“I’m not able to. You know that I’m not a bookworm.”  
Jane paces the floor.  
“Who could dictate ?” she asks in fervor. “I would be eager to write down what he would tell. I swear, I would throw myself body and soul into it !”

Loki smiles.


	3. The best sorcerer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read the lyrics of Taylor Swift 's song "Getaway car", I was like ...ugh ! So brutal for Tom. So I wrote this drabble.

« Tall. Black hair. He’s wearing… .not really a cape…I’d rather say… a sumptuous cloak. Big jewellery too. Classy.”  
Loki snorts.  
“Great powers. As soon as I said that I would like to have a beer, a huge beer stein appeared. I drank it and my glass was immediately full again.”  
Loki rolls his eyes.  
“Psychokinesis. Teleportation…it even gave me nausea.”

Jane frowns.  
“Actually, you’re the one who gives me a headache. Why on earth are you singing the praises of doctor Strange ?”  
Thor looks embarrassed.  
“ I thought …I wonder ..that you …well ”  
He coughs.  
”May I introduce him to you ?” he suggests hesitantly.

Jane shrugs slightly.  
“What for ? Better go straight to the top.”

She sends Loki a warm smile.  
“Would you mind showing me some of your skills ?”

Loki’s eyes glitter with pride and joy.  
“I’d be delighted, Jane.”


	4. Two warriors.

Sitting astride a chair, a glass in her hand, Valkyrie looks closely at Jane.  
“What do you try to escape ?”  
“I beg your pardon ?” Jane asks, scribbling out some calculations.  
“I mean…” Valkyrie takes a sip. “…are you a workaholic to forget a painful memory ?”  
Jane shakes her head, still focused on her notes.  
“I don’t bury myself in my work to evade the world, but to face it. To understand it and discover new things.”  
“Happy woman”, Valkyrie comments bitterly. “I’d like to have your positive attitude.”

Jane frowns and puts her pen down. She looks Valkyrie straight in the eye.  
“Please, stop wallowing in self pity ! You’re a fantastic warrior, for heaven’s sake !”  
She gestures to herself.  
“Look at me : I’m mortal. A little ant. No magical powers. No specific abilities. Just my brain and my energy. I don’t care if people laugh at me. I lead my life the way I want to.”

Valkyrie bows.  
“Such a fire in you !”  
She raises her glass to her.  
“I like you!”

The scientist smiles slightly.  
“I’ve already been told.”


	5. Deal.

« Jane and Valkyrie went out for a drink last night », Darcy frowns.  
Thor shrugs slightly.  
“Fine. Both of them need to have fun.”  
“Jane came back dead drunk”, Darcy complains. “Valkyrie has a bad influence over her.”

Loki snorts.  
“You are jealous because you are left out.”  
“Nonsense !” Darcy snaps. “I’m still Jane’s BFF.”  
She growls.  
“Valkyrie better not be thinking that a drunk Jane is easier to seduce.”  
She storms out and the two Gods freeze.

“Brother”, Thor says solemnly, “we have a mission.”  
They exchange a knowing smile.  
“I will look after Valkyrie ” ,Thor proclaims.  
Loki nods.  
“And I will take care of Jane.”

They shake hands.  
“Deal.”


	6. Memory lapse.

She searched her memory.  
She really tried.   
Useless.  
Loki took her back home last night. Was she stupid enough to throw herself on him ?  
God ! She shouldn’t have drunk so much.

She grinds her teeth.  
She can’t stand his innuendos anymore.  
Or his infuriating smile.  
The worst ?  
When he combines the 2.

So when he licks his lips, saying “ready for a second round ?”, she plants herself in front of him, hands on her hips.  
“Enough Loki ! I need to know. Did we do it ?”  
“Do what ?” he asks in an innocent tone.

Bastard.  
“Did I sleep with you last night ?” she hisses.  
He narrows his eyes.  
“Don’t you remember ?”

She gulps.  
So they did it.  
“I was blind-drunk”, she mumbles. “Memory lapse.”  
Head high, Jane.  
“But don’t worry”, she adds sarcastically, ”you must have been fabulous.”

He catchs her by the wrist and pulls her to him.  
“Listen to me carefully, honey”, he purrs. “If I have made love to you, drunk or not, you would have remembered it, I assure you.”  
She shivers.


	7. Thor, the strategist.

« We are reunited today to decide who will welcome The Revengers”(Tony snorts) “since they are now on Earth.”  
Thor cuts Fury off.  
“Bruce could stay with Widow. She admirably knows how to handle his two personalities.”  
Natasha sends him a warm smile and Fury nods.  
“Ok then.”

He glances at his notes.  
“Thor with Rogers, and Valkyrie with Stark.”  
Thor shifts slightly.  
Valkyrie with the-witty-Tony and his beautiful blond lover, Pepper ? Too dangerous !  
He coughs.  
“Why don’t we switch ? Tony is a party-man and Valkyrie really needs to keep away from alcohol and distractions. She'd better go with Cap’ who is a model of virtue.”  
“And a perfect gentleman who won’t try to seduce Valkyrie”, Thor adds mentally.  
“All right”, Fury says a bit impatiently this time. 

“And to conclude, Loki with Barton.”  
“Fine”, Clint mumbles, “I have a score to settle with him.”  
Thor stiffens. He must do something !  
Brotherhood, still and always.

He clears his throat.  
“Not wise to challenge Loki. But if he’s busy helping Jane Foster in her research, he won’t make any trouble.”  
Fury makes a face.  
“You want to involve a civilian ?  
Thor flashes him an innocent smile.  
“Shall we vote ? Who agrees with me?”

Thor helped her with Bruce: Natasha returns the favor.  
Steve raises his hand too : Thor spoke highly of him.  
Tony nods as well, laughing at Fury’s irritation. 

Three votes.  
Thor hides a triumphant smile.

Fury drums his fingers against the table. He will ask Hawkeye to keep a close watch on them all.  
Specially on Thor.  
Being one- eyed now doesn’t mean that Thor has the right to take his place.


	8. The Tesseract.

« In Odin’s vault », Jane stares at Loki, « you may have noticed the Tesseract. »  
“Possibly”, he answers flatly.  
“And you may have taken it”, she adds, her eyes still glued to him.  
“Who knows ?” he says evasively.

A scientist never gives up.  
“If you had the Tesseract, you could allow me to study it.”  
Loki snorts.  
“If ever I have it…” he narrows his eyes, “…tell me just one good reason for me to show it to you.”  
He crosses his arms, challenging her.  
“I’m listening.”

She comes to him and gives him a gift-wrapping.  
Without a word.  
He unwraps the present with suspicion and keeps silent a few seconds.

Then a slow smile curls at the corner of his mouth.  
“Really, Jane ? Handcuffs ?”  
How could he resist to such a wicked proposition ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Happy New Year everybody ! :)


	9. Telling Erik.

« Erik, I must tell you something. »  
He looks at her in concern. Why does she sound so embarrassed ?  
Jane inhales deeply.  
“Loki…he’s alive.”

Selvig gasps in shock.  
“WHAT ? But how…?”  
“He faked his death to take the throne in Odin’s disguise. Then he destroyed Asgard and he’s on Earth now” Jane says in one breath.  
Her mentor begins to shake violently and Jane slaps herself mentally.  
Far too abrupt !

She puts her hand on his arm and adds in a smooth tone.  
“You may see him in my lab; but no need to worry. He helps me study the Tesseract.”  
He stiffens.  
The Tesseract ?  
From bad to worse ! 

He fights to keep composure.  
Is his beloved Jane enslaved like he was ?  
He grasps her wrist and pulls her to him. He looks at her straight in the eye.  
Thank God ! Her eyes are NOT blue !

But his relief doesn’t last long.  
“Your neck ! ”, he says in a high-pitched voice.  
Love bite.  
A thought flashes through his mind and he finds it hard to breathe .  
NO ! He must be wrong. She CAN’T have an affair with…with…

Jane has turned crimson.  
“Loki…”she mumbles…”he’s sometimes very…enthusiastic…”

A loud cry.  
Erik Selvig has just passed out.


	10. Real partners in crime.

The two women stop dead in their tracks.  
Loki and Tony.  
Both laughing hard, a drink in their hand.  
Too unexpected to be true.

“Why aren’t you in the meeting room with Fury and the others ?” Pepper asks suspiciously.  
Tony chuckles.  
“The meeting was cut short.”  
Loki explains, all teeth.  
“It turned into a melee. It was SUCH fun !”

Jane sighs heavily.  
“Easy to guess who could be held responsible for that.”  
“One or two well-chosen remarks…” Tony giggles.  
“A few innuendos...” Loki purrs.  
“And all became out of control” Tony grins.  
Loki’s eyes glitter.  
“We were the spark…”  
“…that set off the powder keg !”, they say in one voice.

“Anthony Edward Stark !” Pepper frowns. “How childish !”  
Loki leans towards Tony.  
“Don’t listen to her. You were glorious…” he winks at him “…Anthony.”  
Tony gives Loki a playful pat on his arm.  
“So were you, buddy.”

Pepper glances at Jane, whispering.  
“I’m not fond of their new friendship.”  
“Big trouble will ensue” Jane answers in an undertone.

Tony and Loki exchange a knowing smile.


	11. Valentine's day.

She offered him a volume of poetry (he reminds her of Byron).  
She didn’t tell him it was a Valentine’s gift and she carefully avoided using words like “lover” and “sentiment” ( “Easier to let it burn”, he had said once).  
He failed to look indifferent (she noticed that his eyes sparkled with joy).

He didn’t talk about Valentine’s day either (technically it wasn’t celebrated in Asgard).  
But he took her on a trip to Norway (officially to check that Asgardians who were living there, were fine).  
They cuddled while they watched the beautiful colors of Aurora Borealis (so romantic !).

A perfect Valentine’s day. Unreservedly.


	12. Sakaar.

« I’m fed up with working so hard », Darcy complains, pushing away Jane’s notes. “I’d rather be on Sakaar, drinking and having fun…”  
“Be careful what you wish for”, Thor tsks. “Believe me, Sakaar is the worst experience of my life.”  
Darcy chuckles.  
“Try not to dwell on your long hair again!”  
She flutters eyelashes coquettishly.  
“You’re hotter like that, sweetie!”  
Thor blushes and Darcy slaps him on his arm playfully.  
“Come on, buddy, don’t be so prude!”

She giggles.  
“Your Grandmaster seems to be such a cool disco king!”  
“He’s not MY Grandmaster”, Thor corrects in a cold tone. “He was even unable to remember my title properly. He persisted in calling me “LORD of Thunder”, instead of “GOD of Thunder”.  
“How unforgivable indeed” Darcy says in mock concern.  
But Thor isn’t in a joking mood.  
“This guy doesn’t deserve to be king. He only seeks pleasure-his own pleasure. You know…” he whispers, “when I was in the ship he uses for his orgies, I saw a video…”He coughs in embarrassment. “He was climaxing, caressed by tentacles and …SHIT !”

Suddenly Thor’s face falls and he inhales deeply.  
“BLOODY HELL!” he gulps. “The tentacles…they were BLUE!”  
Darcy raises an eyebrow.  
“Yes? …And …?”  
“I’ve just realized…” Thor stutters, “that his lover was blue…so it must have been…”  
He tenses.  
“First, the big green…thing”, he croaks, “and now that blue…”

Darcy stares at him, totally aback.  
He mumbles a word Darcy misunderstands.  
Lucky ?  
She thinks hard, trying to decode.  
Green? Blue? Lucky?  
Oh yes ! Got it !

She presses his hand gently.  
One eyed AND color-blind! How unlucky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with the Hulk naked was hilarious ! Thor looks so embarrassed when he sees his "big green...thing" :)  
> And then, I saw the deleted scene with The Grandmaster and the tentacles.   
> Am I the only one who think it might be a sexual game with... Loki ? He's a blue Frost Giant, he changes easily into animals like serpent...  
> Please, tell me !


	13. Watching "Harry Potter".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's death... I'm still sad and angry ! I really hope that our beloved God will be alive in Avengers 4. So I wrote this chapter...

As the end credits roll, Jane wipes away a tear, a self-deprecating smile on her lips.  
“Severus Snape is my favorite character and his death always breaks my heart in two.”  
Loki pulls her to him and brushes her lips gently with his.  
“Honey, no reason to be sad. Didn’t you notice that his body was nowhere to be found ?” (1)   
He tilts her chin up and looks at her straight in the eye.  
“He’s too clever to die so stupidly. He faked his death. Obviously.” (1) 

Thor chuckles.  
“Expert opinion, isn’t it ?”  
Loki smiles him back, before narrowing his eyes.  
“Listen to me carefully, brother”, he says in an urgent tone. “Instead of using a time turner to save a stupid hippogriff, they should have used it to kill the big bad guy.”  
Thor frowns, thinking hard.  
“Yeah, you’re right. The ones they love would have been saved.”  
Loki doesn’t remove his eyes from him.  
“George wouldn’t have mourned his twin.”  
Thor nods thoughtfully.  
“And the sun would have shined on them again.”  
Loki sends him a broad smile.  
“Exactly, brother !”

Jane blinks.  
Why does Loki sound so deadly serious ?  
When he talked to her... to Thor ?  
Double meaning ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) A fan's theory. Enticing !


	14. The Grandmaster 's party.

« You’re late. »  
« Sorry boss, I was with the Grandmaster”, Darcy babbles. “He asked me for assistance.”  
Jane frowns.  
“You’re MY assistant. Not his.”  
“Of course, I am”, Darcy nods in a conciliatory way, “but he wants to celebrate his arrival on Earth and I’m the one in charge.”  
Jane snorts.  
“Let me guess. Deafening music, alcohol, sex…Only pleasure. No limits at all.” She sighs emphatically. “I’d rather be shot than go to his party!”  
Darcy shrugs.  
“Well, that’s good. ‘Cause you are not invited.”

Jane gasps.  
“WHAT ?”  
Darcy bites her lips. Damn her big mouth!  
“Not my choice, I swear.” Darcy coughs in embarrassment. “But the Grandmaster doesn’t like you…  
(Jane narrows her eyes and Darcy gulps) …much.”  
“Do elaborate” Jane growls.

Darcy blinks.  
Telling Jane EXACTLY what he said? (“So deadly boring…that …what’s her name again? Ah yes, Miss Toad-ster. She doesn’t deserve my sweetie little bird.”)   
No way!  
Darcy clears her throat.  
“He doesn’t understand why Loki is attracted to you.”  
“Oh really?” Jane snaps.

Jane lifts her chin.  
“I’m Jane Foster. Astrophysicist.”  
“Extremely brilliant.” Darcy adds warmly.  
“Not bad looking.”   
“Drop dead gorgeous, I’d rather say.” Darcy corrects.  
“A feisty mortal.”  
“Bet you are!” Darcy nods enthusiastically.” You slapped two Gods, remember?”  
“So?”

The two friends exchange a knowing smile.  
“Shopping time!”  
Darcy winks at Jane.  
“We’re going to find you the perfect dress for the party!”


End file.
